Vanellope the prankster
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope buys some stuff from a convention and decides to use that stuff to prank Taffyta for all those years of bullying she gave her. This will not end well
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope the prankster**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

Ch. 1

Vanellope walked into her throne room with a cart full of stuff she bought. XS tech was holding a convention in sugar rush to try and get it to 'Seize the Future', so Vanellope decided to see what they had to offer, and boy was she amazed. She came home with a teleporter, a robot, a back massager, an invisibility cloak, some prank stuff, and a time machine. She put the stuff together one by one and once the teleporter and robot were put together she tried them out, starting with the robot

"Hello Ms. Vanellope, my name is sir and thank you for seizing the future with XS technology" said the robot

"Sir? Does that stand for anything?" asked Vanellope

"That's S.I.R, and it stands for simulated intelligence robotics" said Sir

"Can you tell me how to work this teleporter, I'm going to do some things to a friend of mine" said Vanellope

"Just let me handle it, it's what I was designed for" said Sir "Where're you going anyway?"

"Over to Taffyta's house, she's bullied me for 15 years and is suddenly my best friend. I'm just going to do some stuff" said Vanellope mischievously

"I don't like the sound of that" said Sir

"Just push the button" said Vanellope as she got her invisibility cloak on and grabbed a bottle and stepped in the tube

Sir pushed a button and Vanellope was teleported to Taffyta's strawberry house. Taffyta was at the convention and would be back any minute so Vanellope had to get to work. She went to the front door and put a box of pudding and live gummy worms over it to get Taffyta dirty. She ran into the bathroom and replaced took the label off of Taffyta's shampoo and put it on her bottle of, XS hair removal shampoo, with conditioner. The bottles looked alike so she wouldn't know the difference. She took a remote out of her pocket and pressed a big red button that teleported her back home.

Taffyta walked through the front door and was soaked with the pudding and worms

"When I find the joker who did this, I WILL KILL HIM" shouted Taffyta

She took her stuff off and went into her bathroom to take a shower. When it was time to shampoo her hair she took the bottle and rubbed the shampoo on her head and rinsed it out, that's when she noticed her hair starting to fall out. She rushed to the mirror and screamed because her head was completely bald

"My hair, my beautiful hair" screamed Taffyta

She took the bottle and removed the part of the label sticking out to see it wasn't her shampoo

"Gloyd must've done this" said Taffyta as she put on another pair of clothes "He is so gonna pay for this"

She walked over to Gloyds pumpkin shaped house and banged on the door

"OPEN UP IN THERE PUMPKIN HEAD, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU" shouted Taffyta angrily

Gloyd opened the door and asked "What do you want? I'm trying to watch TV?"

Taffyta removed her helmet and Gloyd laughed when he saw taffyta's bald head

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY" shouted Taffyta "I know you put this bottle in my bathroom"

Gloyd looked at the bottle

"XS hair removal shampoo with conditioner, this came from the convention and I haven't been there yet. Someone else must've pranked you" said Gloyd

"If you didn't do it then who did?" asked Taffyta

"I don't know, that's your problem" said Gloyd before shutting the door

Over at the castle, Vanellope was watching the cameras and laughed her butt off

"That wasn't very nice of you" said Sir

"Come on, it was funny" said Vanellope still laughing

"I don't like helping you if you're going to hurt that strawberry girl" said Sir

"Listen metalhead, you better do what I say or I will send you back to the company" shouted Vanellope

"No, anything but that" begged sir

"Good, I'll be back" said Vanellope

"Where're you going?" asked Sir

"Back to the convention, I have a few more things to get" said Vanellope as she walked out of the security room


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(Gummy bear airbag)

Vanellope knocked Taffyta off the road and she crashed into a tree

"That's weird, why didn't my airbag go off?" asked Taffyta

Just then a live gummy bear came out and attacked her face

(Fake choc-roach in food)

Vanellope had slipped a fake choc-roach in Taffyta's spaghetti when she wasn't looking

Taffyta took a bite and screamed and tried to get the roach out of her mouth. She fainted

(Dead body in bathroom)

Taffyta went to use the bathroom when she saw a dead decaying body hanging from the ceiling and screamed. She saw that it was made of rubber and was relieved.

Over the week, Vanellope secretly played pranks on Taffyta with Devil dogs, candy spiders, a horrible disgusting smell from a deactivated android from aliens, a remote controlled T-600 terminator, and much more that I can't even write them down in here.

Taffyta was going crazy, she couldn't get away from this madness. She got a call from an unknown number

"Hello?" asked Taffyta nervously over the phone

"There's an explanation behind these pranks happening to you. Meet me by the starting line at midnight tonight" said an unknown voice

"Who is this?" asked Taffyta

But the caller hung up

(Starting line, Midnight)

Taffyta drove up to the starting line when someone called her over. She went to him

"There's a reason you're getting pranked so much" said the mysterious man

"Why?" asked Taffyta

"Revenge" said the mystery man

"Who are you?" asked Taffyta

The figure removed his hat and trench coat to show that he was a robot

"My name is SIR, I'm a robot manufactured by XS tech and am currently a robot butler to president Vanellope Von Schweetz, she's the one that's pranking you. She's been doing it when you aren't around. The hair removal, dead body, cockroach, all her" said the robot

"Vanellope, I knew it" said Taffyta "But why are you helping me?"

"I can't stand to see people hurt or pranked for no good reason. I knew another robot who was cruel and mean and was deactivated. I'm not having that happen to me for supporting her. If you want to get her back, meet me here, same time tomorrow night" said SIR

"Got it" said Taffyta

"And kid, I see your hair grew back, XS hair growing cream?" asked Sir

"Yeah" said Taffyta

"You look good" said Sir

"Thanks" said Taffyta as she got in her kart and drove back to her house


End file.
